


Hunger Pains

by WolfSpirit00



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dark Link Neal, Dark!Link, Death, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSpirit00/pseuds/WolfSpirit00
Summary: "Link had been feeling 'hunger pains' recently and needed to sate them before they drove him mad. He wasn't hungry for food or drink... no, he just needed the darkest of desires fulfilled."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RazleDazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/gifts).



> Alternate Universe. There is no GMM or lifelong best friend. There's just the cold, sadistic bastard named Link Neal.

Hard, icy blue eyes scanned over the crowded room as Link walked into the bar. It was a crowded little place, over on the lower side of town. Clean building but musky air... people came and went with strangers all the time around here. The perfect place for a hunt. Link had been feeling 'hunger pains' recently and needed to sate them before they drove him mad. He wasn't hungry for food or drink... no, he just needed the darkest of desires fulfilled. The most sinful and carnal needs was all that would satisfy his want right now... so the question simply came down to who should he choose to satisfy him this time?

Link looked around, perfectly aware about the fact he stood out quite noticeably in the dim room. While most of the crowd wore either revealing clothes or relaxed outfits he wore a gray, button up shirt with a black tie and slacks. His winged, black hair was brushed neatly to the side over his forehead and he looked much more like a CEO of a company going into a meeting then he did a young man out on the town for the weekend. Nobody questioned him, though... he got plenty of looks and conversations often quieted when he came near but none of them dared approach him. He inherently gave off the air to not try to cross him and the thought made the edges up his lips upturn in a little smirk, the knowledge of the respect he demanded and received making him even more hungry to get what he wanted. He needed to hurry before he lost his mind. 

As he slowly strolled through the bar his eyes went up and down every somewhat attractive man and woman, looking for someone who suited his fancy for the evening. Finally his eyes landed on the most delicious morsel of the entire room. It was a pretty young blonde man with green eyes who looked barely old enough to be in the bar. That one... that would be his meal for the night. Link's dangerous and uninviting demeanor turned into an almost friendly one as he made his way over to the young man, his body slithering through the crowd with a goal in mind. Once he made it to the man he smiled a charming, cute little smile with his blue eyes shining, the hunger and need hidden behind the frames, "Hey, let me buy you a drink."

From there it didn't take much, it never did for him. It took a bit more sweet talking this time then normal, however, since he had wanted this guy to stay sober. It was more fun when they were aware of what was happening and could react. As he had thought, this guy was young... in fact it was his 21st birthday. He was enjoying his first legal drink before he went out with his friends to really part for the night... of course it was easy once Link pulled the flirtatious smiles and touches. The guy easily agreed to spending a few hours with Link. 

The motel Link had rented wasn't very far away so the drive was quick. He used this motel often as it was owned by a friend of the family... so he knew any mess was cleaned up and any questions were never asked or answered. He had done plenty of things here... and besides that it was just a nice motel. It was very inviting and clean, one would never think it's hands were dipped into the dark side of the world. Once they parked, car hidden from view, Link got out and waited for his partner to join him. He placed a gentle yet firm hand at the small of the blonde's back, leading him into the room. He could feel the warmth radiate from the man's body, his excitement and lust obvious. Link was hot as well, feeling his pants already becoming more snug then they had been a little while ago... but he had a feeling his idea of fun was going to end up a bit different then this guys.

Silently he led the guy into the room and Link quietly locked the door behind them, the soft click echoing through the room. The blonde thought it was to keep people out, as opposed to Link's need to keep people in. He had lured this kid in under the idea of having some rough play and Link needed it. He needed to feel the squirming and moaning. He needed the begging and fucking. He needed it all. He didn't waste time as he quickly closed the distance between them, the calm and cool businessman demenor being left at the door as the hungry beast was unleashed. His sudden change and quick movement caused the young man to freeze for a moment, fear twisting his gut before Link was on top of him. He forced himself to relax, reminding himself that he had agreed to this... he wanted to be taken roughly... he wanted to feel the power of this clearly demanding man. He was always the perfect one, never allowed to delve into these wants. He was more then ready now. 

Link's tongue was inside the blonde's mouth in no time, tasting the light hint of alcohol. He explored his mouth at the same time as roughly pushing the man back against the wall, being rewarded with a grunt that only made him want more as he easily tore off the blonde's shirt. The scattering of buttons pulled the 21 year old from his haze for a moment, concerned that his only shirt he had with him was now ruined but Link quickly made him blank out again as he tilted his head and began to suck on the side of the guy's neck, eventually scraping his teeth against the smooth skin and ending it in a bite. That earned a moan which both angered and fueled Link. He was angered because he still hadn't been touched but at the same time it fueled his lustful needs as well. 

Link ran his long fingers down the man's arm to his hand, grabbing it and directing it it his own bulge, silently telling the boy to return some pleasure. He was more then happy to see that silent order obeyed as he felt the large hand begin to squeeze and caress him as the man's lips made it to Link's own throat, sucking and biting and setting the brunet's skin on fire. He moaned and grunted, letting his head lull back a moment and give more access for the gentle sucking and stinging bites. After a few moments he knew he couldn't take it any more and he pulled back, nearly fully tossing the tall man onto the bed. He took this as a moment to slow down for just a split moment, taking a few breaths to ground himself and prepare himself for what was to come. His eyes never left the man on the bed as he slowly walked forward, slipping of his tie and shirt, dropping them to the side before repeating with the rest of his clothes.

Finally he broke eye contact just enough to slip his glasses off his face and gently placed them on the side table before he grabbed the lube that as there as well and coated some fingers, disliking the slimy feeling but pushing it to the side. The man on the bed was nervous as he laid there, seeing the danger in Link's eyes, not to mention his size was rather worrisome as well. He'd not been with too many guys... But he was too frozen to move or speak. Before he was able to collect himself Link was on the bed, yanking the blonde's pants and underwear off in one fell swoop. He didn't give the boy any time to react as he return to kissing him deeply, one hand sliding down and tickling the man's cock, toying him as he just ran tender fingers along the shaft and across the balls before continuing downward to the man's hole.

Gently he teased his finger in, earning a yelp as the man tried to pull away. Link held him down, not concerned about the other's discomfort as he continued to push his finger inside of the man, fingering him roughly. The whimpers and whines mixed with moans and gasps only made more blood pump to Link's cock as he slid in another finger, scissoring the hole open a little more, not so much for the kid's sake but for his own. 

Satisfied after a moment Link pulled his hand back, wiping it on the bed to get rid of the gross slimy feeling before he shifted closer to the man and grabbed his hair. The guy seemed to understand as he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, looking up with gentle green eyes. Link slid his length into the man's mouth and down his throat, causing the kid to gag as his throat tightened around Link's dick, which only made the brunet moan and shove himself deeper. The man tried to pull back as drool leaked out of the corners of his mouth but Link didn't let him pull away, causing him to struggle ineffectually which made Link harder then even the feeling of the hot mouth did. Finally he pulled back, letting the man cough and gasp for just a moment as his throat burned, but Link didn't give him much time to recover as he shoved himself back down his throat again, holding his head in place as he thrust in and out of the hot mouth and tight throat. The man on the bed struggled and tried to pull back but he couldn't do any more then squirm as Link held a fistful of hair and pulled him down onto his throbbing cock. He could easily cum like this if he wanted to but he needed more then that so forced himself to pull back, letting go as the man fell back, gasping. Link wasn't sure if the kid was still enjoying this or not... after all they agreed to rough, but he seemed genuinely struggling. Not that it really mattered in either case, in the long run. Link had needs and they'd be satisfied one way or another, other people enjoying it was not a concern.

With enough play out of the way Link was ready for the main event. He moved down between the man's legs and lined himself up, giving a dangerous and sadistic look up to the green eyes before he shoved himself all the way in to the hilt electing a howl of pain as the man's body jerked tried to desperately get away from the sudden painful penetration. Link didn't let him though, painfully digging his fingers into the slim hips as he began to quickly fuck the living toy on the bed, The yelps and yowls of pain never ceased and were music to Link's ears, though at the same time they risked giving him a headache. So to deal with that he let go of the man's hips and leaned over him, his 6 foot tall frame easily being large enough to keep the boy from going anywhere as Link wrapped his large hands around the man's neck to silence him.

The cry of pain soon turn into gasps of breath. The blonde thought for a precious few moments that this was just a sexy bit of asphyxiation play... until he realized that the grip wasn't letting up at all, even as he tapped at Link's hand to get him to let up a little. His eyes grew wide as he tried to properly gasp for breath, unable to get a drop of air under the heavy hand, which he desperately clawed at to no avail. The painful hard thrusts of the man towering above him only seemed to get harder as his grip for tighter. 

Link glared down at the man below him, skin flushed and dripping in sweat with his eyes dark and pitiless. His dark hair was matted to his forehead as he grunted animalisticly, not even moaning as he focused on thrusting into the man as hard as he possibly could, probably hard enough to even cause himself to bruise by the time this was over. But he didn't care, that didn't matter. He wanted this, he needed this. He needed to dominate this young little bastard - to take him, use him, destroy him. Take what he wanted and give nothing in return, and that's exactly what he was doing.

Slowly he felt the body become limp under him as he thrust hard, the pleasant feeling of tensing beginning in his abdomen. He squeezed his hands tighter, half expecting the throat to cave in by the force of it. He watched the man's eyes, his wide green eyes which had been so bright that very evening... He watched as the fear and terror slowly began to subside as the light faded from them, his body starting to go limp as his struggling became weak. He watched as the man's whole life faded away... his potential, his family, his friends... everything he ever was or could have been slowly disappearing... being taken by Link's hands and dick.

As the final spark of life faded, Link's body bucked one last time as the intense, molten orgasm washed over his entire body making him rear back as he came. His entire body seemed to catch on fire from the pleasure and his hands tightened even more around the throat they were on. As the waves of orgasm slowly finished pulsing through his being, he felt the body go limp underneath him as the light in his eyes became no more. With a tired, shaky hand Link let go of the bruised throat and slid his fingers over to the pulse, or to be exact the lack of pulse. Link could only give a little sadistic grin as he realized that the last thing the kid knew of in this life was the feeling of Link's seed burning deep inside of him. 

Gingerly Link pushed himself out of the bed and stretched before he grabbed tissues from the side table and cleaned himself up. He slipped on his glasses and quickly got dressed, not paying the body on the bed any mind whatsoever as he adjusted his cuffs and smoothed out his tie before stepping into the bathroom to meticulously fix his hair. Once he was content with his appearance he stepped back into the room and scanned it over, being sure he hadn't forgotten anything. 

  
Right before he stepped out of the motel he finally spared the cooling body on the bed one last glance, looking at the dull, focus-less eyes with his own cold empty ones.  Out of pure curiosity he grabbed the man's wallet from the discarded pants. He didn't recall ever getting the kid's name. He pulled the ID out of the wallet and glanced over it before carelessly dropping it on the limp body and turned, saying one final thing before he closed the door, "Happy birthday, Rhett." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The name at the end can be taken as you prefer. That's why I didn't use a last name.


End file.
